ADAS is also known as an advanced driver assistance system, which assists drivers in driving using a variety of sensors such as cameras, laser radars etc. The ADAS has been widely used in vehicles to sense surrounding environments when the vehicles are running, identify driving scenes and lane lines, perform object detection and tracking, etc., and even perform systematic analysis in combination with map navigation data, a Global Positioning System (GPS) etc., so as to predict possible dangers, and provide drivers with convenient transportation information etc.
The existing lane identification technology is usually based on a specific environment. For example, in a data test set, roads are relatively clean, light is even, and lane lines are not covered by vehicles. However, in a changing road environment, lane lines may not be accurately identified, which may increase a frequency of false warnings and false detections, thereby increasing the risk of occurrence of dangers when vehicles are running.